


Keep Your Voice Down

by JoiningJoice



Series: SouRin Week 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, I mean it was supposed to be a quicky but then it got full-sex-while-hiding-from-our-kohais, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Quickies, Smut, SouRin Week, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouRin Week] Day 4: Rock - Taito Kuji and Free! Cafe + Scissors - Orgasm Denial<br/><i>È per questo motivo che Sousuke sta al gioco ogni volta che lui lo desidera, che sia in privato o in pubblico. E per quella occasione in particolare sono molto in pubblico – più precisamente stanno servendo alla caffetteria assieme alla squadra di nuoto di Iwatobi. Lo spazio è stretto, la clientela abbonda; Sousuke conosce Rin, e sa che il modo in cui gli si struscia contro tra un servizio al tavolo e l'altro non è causale – non dopo la quarta volta che il suo sedere spinge “accidentalmente” contro il bacino di Sousuke, anche quando lo spazio è ampio e non c'è nessuna ragione per stare così vicini.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Voice Down

 

Ha sempre amato la voce di Rin. È acuta, ma non femminea; quando parla la sua lingua scivola sulle _S_ , rende la durezza delle parole appena più dolce. Quando vuole riesce sempre ad essere provocante, almeno alle sue orecchie. E non c'è praticamente nulla che non riesca a ottenere, con l'inflessione giusta.

È per questo motivo che Sousuke sta al gioco ogni volta che lui lo desidera, che sia in privato o in pubblico. E per quella occasione in particolare sono molto in pubblico – più precisamente stanno servendo alla caffetteria assieme alla squadra di nuoto di Iwatobi. Lo spazio è stretto, la clientela abbonda; Sousuke conosce Rin, e sa che il modo in cui gli si struscia contro tra un servizio al tavolo e l'altro non è causale – non dopo la quarta volta che il suo sedere spinge “accidentalmente” contro il bacino di Sousuke, anche quando lo spazio è ampio e non c'è nessuna ragione per stare così vicini. È così ovvio che ha il sospetto che persino Nanase l'abbia capito – a giudicare dal fatto che sbuffa come una locomotiva, almeno. Si facesse gli affari propri. Nè lui né Rin hanno nulla da ridire quando sorprendono Makoto a posargli un bacio sulla guancia durante le pause.

Il continuo afflusso di clientela però gli impedisce di chiarire cosa esattamente Rin voglia da lui, ed è solo durante il turno pomeridiano – quando le cose iniziano a farsi più tranquille e le ragazzine urlanti meno frequenti – che lo vede chiedere ad Aiichiro di dargli il cambio dalla cucina. Lo fa guardandolo appena negli occhi, continuando a lanciare occhiate esplicite a Sousuke e mordendosi il labbro inferiore – e se Sousuke non stesse servendo delle clienti probabilmente starebbe già correndo in cucina comandando a Momotaro di farsi un giro, ma tocca che aspetti pazientemente almeno altri cinque minuti. Cinque minuti di pura tortura, che passa riflettendo su quanto Rin sia meraviglioso quando dimostra che lo vuole fino a quel punto – a come il sesso con lui sia meraviglioso, maturato dalla prima volta che hanno avuto modo di conoscere l'uno il corpo dall'altro. Rin è fantasioso e dinamico a letto tanto quanto lo è nella vita di tutti i giorni, e a lui non rimane altro che adattarsi ai suoi ritmi sfiancanti, gratificato poi dall'immensa soddisfazione di vederlo ansimare e sudare e dai baci che lascia su tutto il suo corpo, con particolare attenzione alle sue spalle.

Dovrebbe davvero smetterla di pensarci. Nanase lo fissa dall'altra parte della stanza quasi sconvolto, forse perchè sta sorridendo come un ebete.

Finalmente le due ragazze finiscono, e Sousuke le ringrazia con un breve inchino e un sorriso di circostanza, liberandole dai piatti e percorrendo la strada che lo separa dalla cucina con una rapidità invidiabile. Apre la doppia porta con il braccio e fischia; Momotaro è subito sull'attenti.

\- Sì signor Yamazaki, signore? -

\- Prenderesti il mio posto in sala? - Domanda, poggiando i piatti sul lavello vicino. Rin, in piedi contro il piano cottura opposto a quello dove si trova Sousuke e intento ad impastare, sorride. - Sono davvero stanco. La spalla, sai. Anche solo per dieci minuti mi faresti davvero un favore. -

\- Certo, Yamazaki-senpai! - Momotaro risponde col solito entusiasmo, liberandosi della giacca da cucina e correndo a recuperare la camicia della divisa per i camerieri. Almeno non gli sta facendo un torto: Momotaro non voleva altro che servire in sala. Forse ci rimetteranno le clienti, ma non gli importa più di tanto.

Si avvicina a Rin da dietro e lo abbraccia, circondandolo con le braccia strette sul suo petto e posando le labbra sul suo collo. - Dieci minuti? - Mormora lui, e anche se la voce è bassa e melliflua Sousuke sente la sua gola tremare, il suo tono divertito. - Di solito non bastano... -

\- Mmm. - Sousuke smette di baciarlo e prende a morderlo lentamente, con gentilezza, dove sa che Rin apprezzerà – appena dietro l'orecchio. Rin mugola di piacere e inclina il capo per dargli più spazio. - Ho paura che dovremo farceli bastare. -

A quella frase Rin scioglie bruscamente l'abbraccio e si volta, sollevandosi quel tanto che basta per spingere Sousuke verso sé e baciarlo – un bacio appassionato, che smette subito di essere dolce e diventa un continuo movimento di labbra aperte e lingue una contro l'altra. Le mani di Sousuke si posano sul sedere di Rin, stretto nei suoi pantaloni scuri, e lo tirano a sé – Rin mugola contro di lui.

Sousuke smette un istante di baciarlo, gli occhi appena aperti che non vogliono perdersi quel breve spettacolo che è Rin alla ricerca del bacio che gli sta negando. - Dovremmo andare da qualche parte. La dispensa, magari. - Propone. Continua a spingere Rin contro sé, troppo eccitato per negare a entrambi il piacere che è sentire le rispettive erezioni sfregare una contro l'altra attraverso i vari strati di vestiti. - Se qualcuno ci scoprisse qui... -

\- Mmm. Fammi vedere quanto ti dispiace. - Rin sorride; lascia scivolare una mano tra di loro e palpa il sesso di Sousuke. - Direi neanche un po'. -

Odia e ama quella sua vena esibizionista, non può negarlo a sé stesso. Lo solleva di peso e preme contro il muro al loro fianco, riprendendo a baciarlo senza attenzione, succhiando ogni centimetro di pelle a sua disposizione; sente le mani di Rin affondare nella sua camicia, le gambe che tentano di sollevarsi sui suoi fianchi. Lo aiuta, sollevandolo di peso a fatica – in quella posizione è completamente a sua disposizione, e ogni volta che lo risolleva per adagiarlo meglio Rin sfrega contro di lui e ansima, trema.

Vorrebbe prenderlo in quel momento, ma provocarlo gli piace; motivo per cui continua a premere contro di lui, mentre Rin stesso allarga e abbassa il colletto della propria maglia per consentirgli di succhiare dove vuole, dove è più sensibile, dove probabilmente lascerà il segno. Sousuke morde piano, affondando i denti come è solito fare Rin e osservando compiaciuto le tracce violacee del proprio lavoro che iniziano a tempestare la pelle del suo ragazzo. Le mani di Rin scivolano sotto la sua maglietta e risalgono il suo addome, lasciandovi carezze pesanti. Quando si stringono sui suoi pettorali Sousuke mugola nel collo di Rin, ed è una sfida di morsi e pizzicotti, spinte e baci rapidi e violenti. Lo desidera così tanto che il pensiero lo fa impazzire, e l'idea che qualcuno possa entrare all'improvviso e trovarli in quello stato lo eccita ancora di più.

Le unghie di Rin graffiano la sua pelle fino a fargli male, si aggrappano a lui e lo tirano a sé per unire i loro corpi in modi che non sono loro permessi, per fonderli in una cosa sola. Lo abbracciano e lo scansano, lo guidano; Sousuke sente una macchia inumidirgli i boxer in maniera oscena, per un istante soltanto abbassa Rin e lo guarda, sotto di sé – i capelli legati disfati, gli occhi umidi che lo provocano, lo invitano a dare di più. Prima che possa implorarlo di spostarsi nella dispensa per sfruttare al meglio il tempo a loro disposizione Rin si china in ginocchio di fronte a lui e non gli da modo di protestare, affondando il viso sui suoi pantaloni di tessuto e tracciando con le labbra l'erezione di Sousuke intrappolata lì sotto come ha fatto poco prima con la propria mano. Sousuke trema violentemente, solleva una mano per tapparsi la bocca – l'altra si posa sulla testa di Rin e lo preme forte contro sé, quasi impedendogli di respirare. Lo sta praticamente usando come sfogo per piacere personale, e a Rin sembra andare benissimo. È diverso da qualunque cosa abbiano mai fatto.

\- R...Rin... - Sospira. Rin si allontana da lui e solleva le mani per sbottonargli i pantaloni, ignorandolo. Sousuke deve chiamare a sé tutto il proprio autocontrollo per impedire a Rin di prenderlo in bocca lì dove stanno. - RIN! -

Lo fissa con occhi grandi, quasi chiedendogli di parlare dopo e lasciargli fare ciò che vuole fare. Sousuke sente qualcosa morirgli dentro. La sua innocenza, probabilmente.

\- Non posso lasciare che tu lo faccia qui. Per quanto...RIN! - Questa volta ha bisogno di afferrarlo gentilmente per i capelli e tirarlo indietro, perchè Rin ha tirato fuori la lingua e ha preso a leccargli i boxer mentre ancora parlava. - Per quanto sia eccitante, se ci trovano così... -

Rin inclina il capo e sorride, ma gli da retta. Si alza da terra e fa qualche passo indietro prima di voltarsi e chinarsi in avanti. Sousuke lo osserva invitarlo a seguirlo con un gesto della mano, il sedere in aria. Non è sicuro che si tratti della realtà o di un sogno particolarmente piacevole, ma lo segue comunque – passandogli un braccio attorno alla schiena e trascinandolo con sé all'interno della piccola dispensa dove hanno accumulato i sacchi di farina in eccesso, e ascoltando la risata di Rin mentre si chiudono la porta alle spalle. Le sue dita cercano l'interruttore della luce, ma Rin lo ferma afferrandogli il polso. Al buio, sente lo spettro delle sue labbra contro le proprie, e il suo fiato mentre posa tutto il suo corpo contro di lui.

\- Lascia spento. - Sussurra. Sousuke annuisce, nonostante sia completamente inutile; lo sente allontanarsi e iniziare ad abbassarsi, baciando quanto può della sua pelle – le sue labbra, il suo collo, il petto e gli addominali mentre tira la maglia indietro. Arrivato al bacino rallenta, lecca la linea dei suoi muscoli fino a scendere alla linea dei boxer, che abbassa con un dito – lentamente, in una maniera che lo fa impazzire. Quando finalmente sono bassi abbastanza da lasciare la sua erezione libera, Sousuke rilascia un sospiro di sollievo – e un altro di piacere nel sentire le labbra di Rin posarsi sulla sua base, baciarlo piano.

Da quella posizione lo carezza gentilmente, un dito che risale la sua lunghezza e preme contro la punta del glande, causandogli un brivido di dolore misto a piacere lungo la schiena. Rin smette di baciarlo e prende a leccarlo proprio da quel punto, inumidendolo con lappate lente per farselo scivolare meglio in bocca. Sousuke sente l'apice del suo sesso contro l'interno delle sue guance, contro il suo palato; i denti di Rin aggiungono una piacevole frizione al tutto, e Sousuke tira indietro la testa e finge di avere il controllo su quei movimenti carezzando i capelli di Rin, stringendolo a sé. I suoi mugolii e il rumore rapido di Rin che lo succhia riempono l'aria, interrotti soltanto dai mugolii di Rin stesso contro il suo sesso, contro di lui – sente le vibrazioni causate da quei versi contro sé e trema, sempre più stretto contro il muro, sempre più vicino all'orgasmo. Viene quasi istintivo afferrare i capelli di Rin e tirarlo lontano da sé, a un certo punto; non può vedere la sua espressione, ma può immaginarlo – la lingua in fuori umida della sua saliva e dei liquidi di Sousuke, e un'espressione vogliosa sul volto. Ansima come avesse appena finito un allenamento faticoso, e Sousuke teme seriamente che rischierà un erezione ogni volta che lo sentirà emettere quei suoni in futuro.

Si china in ginocchio e cerca le sue labbra, aiutato da Rin stesso; come credeva è umido, un disastro eccitato. - Spogliati. - Sussurra. Rin annuisce e le sue dita corrono a slacciare i suoi pantaloni, aiutate da quelle impazienti di Sousuke, senza smettere di baciarlo. Si libera di pantaloni e mutande a fatica, e striscia carponi lontano da lui – Sousuke è confuso per un momento, poi sente la mano di Rin tirarlo a sé. È andato ad appoggiare i gomiti sui sacchi di farina, ed è a carponi, nudo dalla cintola in giù e a sua completa disposizione. Sousuke trema nel massaggiare i muscoli delle natiche di Rin, nel separarli. Raccoglie la saliva in bocca e vi sputa contro, tastando piano con le dita la pelle bagnata fino ad individuare l'ingresso di Rin e prendendo a stimolarlo piano, con un dito solo, per godersi ogni tremolio di Rin e ogni suo verso. La voce è sempre più acuta, esattamente come piace a lui; sono immersi in un'oscurità totale, ma la voce di Rin è il miglior modo che ha per capire che sta andando nella direzione giusta – i suoi mugolii rochi, i suoi sospiri spezzati. - S...Sousuke. - Balbetta. Sousuke aggiunge un dito e affonda ancora di più dentro di lui, e la voce di Rin è un pianto tremulo. - N...non abbiamo molto tempo...ti prego... -

Ha ragione, ma negare a se stesso quei versi è una tortura. Continua comunque a dilatarlo, premendo dove sa che Rin apprezzerà e sentendolo sciogliersi sotto di lui – il tempo di un'ultima carezza, e Sousuke si avvicina a lui e afferra il suo sesso per guidarsi verso Rin a tentativi. Finalmente lo sente, preme e entra in lui con una lentezza che lo divora, con la voce di Rin che diventa una supplica continua. Lo riscalda, lo circonda – Sousuke è così perso in lui che quando finalmente lo ha riempito completamente si perde per un istante e posa la fronte sulla schiena di Rin, e lo bacia piano. Rin apprezza, almeno a giudicare dai suoi mugolii di piacere.

Poi inizia a muoversi; lentamente, perchè quel calore non lo abbandoni mai, le mani strette sui fianchi di Rin che lo abbassano e tirano a sé a suo piacimento. Di solito lo fanno guardandosi in volto, perchè Sousuke possa baciarlo quando Rin sente dolore e abbracciarlo e tenerlo a sé – non è mai stata una necessità animalesca, non avrebbe mai pensato di prenderlo da dietro, e al buio. È eccitante, e il piccolo spazio in cui si sono barricati è così stretto che Sousuke sente la necessità di farsi ancora più pesante contro Rin, più vicino a lui – stringe le braccia sul suo petto e prende a muovere rapidamente solo il bacino, e solo i versi di Rin sono più forti dei mugolii bassi di Sousuke o del rumore delle sue spinte.

\- Rin... - Sussurra. Lo stringe e Rin tira indietro la testa: sente i suoi capelli solleticargli il naso. - Rin, sto per... -

\- Dentro. - Comanda Rin. È solo un sussurro; è perso nel piacere quanto lui, vicino all'orgasmo. - Vienimi dent... -

\- Matsuoka- senpai! Yamazaki-senpai! -

Sousuke si immobilizza all'improvviso, fermo dentro Rin; spinge ancora in avanti, il corpo che lo tradisce – si sente svuotare dentro Rin, che affonda il viso contro le proprie mani e cerca in ogni modo di soffocare un urlo. La voce di Ai è vicina. È appena fuori dalla porta. E Sousuke è appena venuto dentro Rin. È

\- Credevo fossero entrambi in cucina. -

È la voce di uno dei ragazzi di Iwatobi. Sousuke fa per uscire piano da Rin, senza quasi respirare – ma improvvisamente sente Rin scuotere la testa con forza.

\- S...spingi. - La sua voce è appena udibile. Sousuke smette davvero di respirare per un istante. - S...sto per... -

E improvvisamente capisce. E per quanto sembri assurdo, folle, un'idea idiota – Sousuke esce da Rin, si allontana da lui. Rin fa quasi per urlare, ma Sousuke si china a baciarlo solo per impedirglielo.

\- Potrebbero essere usciti senza che ce ne accorgessimo. - Mormora il ragazzo di Iwatobi. - Credo avessimo lasciato qualcosa sul camion delle provviste. -

\- Oh! Sì, può essere. -

Le dita di Sousuke sfiorano il sesso caldissimo di Rin, appena. Il suo bacino cerca invano di premere contro quelle dita, ma Sousuke lo tiene saldamente fermo contro il pavimento. Ha come l'impressione che abbia preso a singhiozzare dalla frustrazione di quell'orgasmo mancato.

\- Proviamo a controllare? -

\- Mi pare l'unica opzione valida. -

La mano libera di Sousuke preme contro le labbra di Rin, ma lui lo morde appena per liberarsi. - Non puoi farlo. Ti prego, ti prego, _ti prego_...! -

Sousuke non vuole tenerlo così a lungo sotto tortura. Solo abbastanza perchè gli altri se ne vadano e possano concludere in pace – ma poi Ai dice qualcosa, e il suo piano cambia drasticamente.

\- Ah, aspetta! Non ho controllato la dispensa... -

Il sesso di Rin è rigido e umido contro le sue dita. Sousuke ne carezza la punta.

\- _TI PREGO_... -

La maniglia si abbassa prepotentemente, più e più volte. Sousuke afferra l'erezione di Rin e la sfrega rapidamente, per tutta la sua lunghezza, con particolare attenzione sul suo apice – è una questione di istanti prima che Rin venga, un orgasmo lento e lungo che cola lungo il pugno stretto di Sousuke e lo lascia ad annaspare senza fiato.

La maniglia smette di tremare. Sousuke sente Nitori mormorare qualcosa prima di allonantanarsi a passi svelti; smette di fissare la porta alle sue spalle, appena visibile al buio, per voltarsi contro Rin. - È andato, puoi parl... -

Cinque dita e il palmo della mano destra di Rin colpiscono la sua guancia con una forza tale da farlo sbilanciare. - MA SEI SCEMO?! - Lo sente urlare. Si massaggia la guancia ferita alzandosi per riallacciarsi i pantaloni e andare ad accendere la luce; Rin è a terra, i vestiti stropicciati e le gambe chiuse per donare a se stesso quel poco di dignità persa negli ultimi dieci minuti. Si rialza continuando a coprirsi, recuperando mutande e pantaloni da terra senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

\- Rin, era uno scherzo. - Continua a massaggiare la guancia e gli si avvicina a testa bassa, posando la fronte contro la sua schiena. - Mi dispiace. -

Rin non risponde per qualche secondo; finisce di vestirsi e lo degna finalmente di una risposta, continuando a dargli le spalle. - Non farlo mai più. -

Sousuke annuisce. Lascia scivolare le braccia sotto quelle di Rin e lo stringe a sé, ciondolando. - Mi dispiace davvero. -

Rin sospira, portando indietro una mano per scompigliargli i capelli. Sembra annoiato, ma Sousuke ha l'impressione stia sorridendo; non può provarlo, perchè Rin continua a non guardarlo in volto – e lo fa anche mentre apre la porta ed esce dalla dispensa, aprendo il lavello nel corridoio per lavarsi le mani. Ma quando Sousuke lo raggiunge e si lava le mani con lui è rosso in volto, e ha sulle labbra quel sorriso debole e bisognoso di coccole che ha ogni volta che fanno l'amore; e non protesta quando Sousuke si china a baciarlo sulla guancia.

È proprio in quell'istante che le porte si aprono e Haru fa capolino in cucina; li cerca per qualche momento, per poi individuarli di fronte al lavello – Sousuke che sorride contro la guancia di Rin, e Rin che si volta appena per baciarlo sulle labbra. - Li ho trovati. - Annuncia a chiunque sia alle sue spalle. - E ovviamente non stanno lavorando. -

Rivolge loro un'espressione di rimprovero a cui nessuno dei due bada; sono troppo impegnati a fissarsi negli occhi come gli stupidi innamorati che sono, e Rin è troppo impegnato a sollevarsi per baciarlo a fondo e per bene.

Ma Sousuke alza comunque il dito medio in direzione di Haru, mentre Rin non vede. Per sicurezza.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, giorno 4!! E io non ho ancora scritto nulla del 6 – però sto lavorando al 7 Joice dio mio metti in ordine la tua vita  
>  Credo che questa sia la mia prima pwp SouRin con Rin bottom...? MIO DIO XD  
>  Sono davvero di fretta ma volevo ringraziare tutti quelli che stanno leggendo e commentando! Grazie mille, non troverei mai la forza di continuare se non fosse per voi TAT  
>  A domani!  
>  -Joice  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **➤ Contatti**
> 
> [Tumblr](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/) ; [FAQ!](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/faq) ; [Profilo AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice) ; [Profilo Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/more.than.meets.the.eye.13) ; [Profilo Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/joicellol) ; [Pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/joicepozziwriting/)


End file.
